Battle of Alton
| caption = | date = | place = Alton, Hampshire | result = Decisive Parliamentary victory | combatant1 = Royalists | combatant2 = Parliamentarians | commander1 = Sir Ralph Hopton | commander2 = Sir William Waller | strength1 = ~1000: 300–500 horseCurtis (1896), pg. 42 600+ infantry | strength2 = 5000:'''Curtis (1896), pg. 43 Red Regiment (Westminster) Green Regiment (London) Yellow Regiment (London) A foot regiment (Waller's own) Horse that had survived Roundway DownKenyon (1988), pg. 85–87 | casualties1 = 100+; 500+ captured | casualties2 = ~10 }} The '''Battle of Alton (also Storm of Alton),Young & Holmes (1974), pg. 161–163 of the First English Civil War, took place on 13 December 1643 in the town of Alton, Hampshire, England. There, Parliamentary forces serving under Sir William Waller led a successful surprise attack on a winter garrison of Royalist infantry and cavalry serving under the Earl of Crawford. In the context of the First English Civil War, the Battle of Alton was the first decisive defeat of Sir Ralph Hopton, leader of Royalist forces in the south, and the event had a significant psychological effect on him as commander. More important to Hopton was the loss of men, however, as he was already short-handed in much-needed infantry. The successful Parliamentarians were able, after their victory, to attack and successfully besiege Arundel, a larger and more formidable Royalist outpost in the south of England. At dawn on the 13th, as Lord Waller's army approached Alton, Lord Crawford fled with the cavalry to Winchester, leaving Colonel Richardus Boles to defend Alton with only the infantry. Outnumbered and overpowered, Boles's men were soon forced to seek refuge in the Church of St. Lawrence, where they made a desperate last stand. Boles was killed, along with most of his remaining men. The Parliamentarians won a clear victory, losing only a few men and taking many prisoners.Curtis (1896), pg. 48 Boles's fight is also notable for its demonstrated drama and heroism. Stories boast of Boles, who is said to have killed a number of his enemies before falling himself. The battle of Alton is known as one of the "most savage encounters" of the English Civil War. Indeed, musket holes from this fierce but hopeless fight can still be seen in the south door to the church and inside, where so many cornered men were killed and captured.MacLachlan (1997), pg. 182 The Battle of Alton was notably the first battle in the English Civil War to use leather guns, employed effectively by Waller before and during the battle proper.Adair (1997), pg. 143 Background On 13 September 1643, English Parliament ordered Major General William Waller to muster forces for the "protection" of Hampshire County.Curtis (1896), pg. 41 In November, he was given control of forces stationed in Farnham, a major Parliamentary staging ground, in order to take control of Kent, Surrey, Sussex and Hampshire. These forces were supplemented by the Red Regiment (from Westminster) and the Green and Yellow Regiments (from London). Also at Waller's disposal were a personal regiment of foot soldiers and surviving cavalry from the Battle of Roundway Down.Royle (2004), pg. 275–276 Waller marched from Farnam for Odiham and Alton, intending to occupy these towns while gradually approaching his objective, Basing. While not of great strategic importance, Basing's proximity to the main road between London, Salisbury, and Winchester made it worthy of attention. Marching toward Alton, Waller halted at Bentley Green on 3 November, where he determined his capabilities. He marched further that day, but later retreated to Farnham.Curtis (1896), pg. 42 On 2 November, Waller attacked one hundred men of Colonel Bennett's at Alton. From 7–9 November, Waller laid siege to Basing House, but withdrew to Basingstoke in failure, with his soldiers near mutiny from poor weather conditions. He tried again on the night of 11 November, but retreated to Farnham to await Hopton's army. Lord Hopton arrived on 27 November, given by King Charles 1580 horse, but only around 2000 conscripted infantry and 500 troops recently returned from fighting in Munster, Ireland. Hopton had been ordered in late September to make secure Dorset, Wiltshire and Hampshire, and to push as far as possible toward London. Toward this end, Hopton spread his men across Hampshire County, quartering them for the winter at Winchester, Alresford, Petersfield and Alton. He did so to alleviate the burden on any one town, and because winter was approaching quickly. However, this left his army vulnerable. Hopton placed Lord Crawford charge of Alton, and on 1 December Crawford began to fortify the small town as quickly as he could. Crawford had at his disposal one cavalry regiment and one infantry regiment, though his exact number of men is unknown; it was likely around 1000. Preparations During the week prior to the Battle of Alton, Waller scouted the town and planned his attack. He confided his intent to only a few of his senior men, maintaining secrecy.Adair (1997), pg. 142 Waller did make another raid on the evening of 9 December, where a small party of his forces struck at Crawford's lodging but fell back after the minor attack. During the morning hours of 12 December, Lord Crawford sent a missive to Farnham, requesting of Waller that he be sent a "runlet of sack", promising an ox in exchange. When the wine was sent, Crawford refused to send the ox, challenging Waller to fetch it himself. Reverend G.N. Godwin's Civil War in Hampshire (1882)Curtis (1896), pg. 43 During this exchange, Waller, eager to repair his reputation after Roundway Down, promptly decided to attack Alton, the nearest Royalist outpost to Farnham and only ten miles away. According to the Mercurius Aulicus, a contemporary publication, Crawford was watching only the main road from Farnham at this time. Battle Sir William Waller mustered his men in Farnham Park near 10:30 p.m., 12 December. At around midnight, 5000 of Waller's men marched west from Farnham toward Basing House. The Parliamentarians marched about two miles in this direction (in order to confuse Royalist scouts), until around 1:00 a.m., before abruptly turning south toward Alton. The march was quick and quiet, owing to a long frost which had hardened the roads and Waller's judicious use of wooded areas. Also helpful in Waller's advance was his use of leather guns, here employed for the first time in the English Civil War. Unlike heavier artillery, a leather gun could be led by a single horse, transported efficiently over difficult terrain, and still be an effective tool for bombardment.Curtis (1896), pg. 43 Waller's forces reached the western side of Alton at around 9:00 a.m., capturing six of Crawford's sentries posted in the north. One Royalist sentry, however, managed to raise the alarm just before dawn, leading Crawford and his horse to quit Alton and head for Winchester at a gallop, as Waller approached the town.Adair (1997), pg. 144 It is reported that they had promised the remaining infantry men that they would return soon with reinforcements. Initially, Crawford and his cavalry attempted to flee from the eastern border of Alton, but were routed back into town and to the south (heading directly for Winchester) by Parliamentary horse. The fleeing Royalists were chased for a half-mile by Waller's heavy cavalry (these under Sir Arthur Haslerig and nicknamed the "Lobsters"), losing a few men and some number of horses. Haslerig, forfeiting pursuit, guarded the entrances to the town.Curtis (1896), pg. 44 Meanwhile, Boles's men concentrated to the north-west corner of town, before the Church of St. Lawrence. A regiment of Waller's infantry, five companies of Haslerig's, and five companies of Kentish Men attacked Alton from the north and north-west. The Royalist infantry, however, took effective cover inside buildings, out of which they fired quickly; they particularly favoured a large brick house near the church. This house, however, was soon abandoned as Waller's artillery, positioned at the foot of the hill to the west, fired upon it, forcing these defenders to retreat to the church. The Parliamentary regiments from London and four companies from Farnham Castle descended the hill: Waller's Red Regiment attacked a lunette and breastwork which the Royalists had built and which they were using as an effective fortification. The Green Regiment flanked the Royalists which were behind these fortifications forcing them out, while marching through town under the cover of smoke from a thatch house which they had set on fire. Soon after, the rest of Waller's men entered the town en masse, flying their colours and pushing Boles's men back to the Church of St. Lawrence. From the church and nearby fortifications (including a large earthwork on its north side), the Royalists held their ground for two hours. The Royalists fired from the windows of the church, and employed a scaffolding inside the church proper to fire from greater heights.Curtis (1896), pg. 46 Eventually, the Parliamentarians forced the Royalists to abandon the south-east part of the wall around the church. However, since the retreating men had left their muskets sticking up, the Parliamentarians were temporarily unaware that the Royalists had left. After some time it was concluded that the defenders had gone, and the Parliamentary army promptly attacked the churchyard, driving the last of Boles's men into the church itself. Waller's forces threw hand grenades into the windows while working to enter the church themselves.Adair (1997), pg. 145 Inside the building, Boles declared he would, "run his sword through him which first called for quarter surrendered." There had been no time for the Royalists to barricade the church doors, and the Parliamentarians soon managed to gain entry. Inside, the Royalists shot from behind a jury-rigged breastwork of dead horses. Some of Boles's men were killed; other surrendered. Boles did not give up, and he killed as many as seven men before being killed himself. With Boles killed, all but a few of the Royalists requested quarter. Inscribed in Boles's honour was this epitaph: :Alton will tell you of that famous Fight :Which ys man made, and bade this world good-night. :His Vertious Life fear'd not Mortality, :His body must, his Vertues cannot die, :Because his Bloud was there so nobly spent, :This is his Tombe; that Church his Monument. ::Ricardus Boles, Wiltoniensis in Art. Mag. :::Composuit Posuitque Dolens. An. Domi 1679. Aftermath During and after the battle, Waller captured at least 500 men,Wedgwood (1959), pg. 281 around 100 of these re-enlisting with him. Additionally, more than 100 Royalist soldiers were killed. Together, the men lost represented nearly half of Hopton's infantry forces in the south. Waller, on the other hand, lost around ten men and gained much reputation for his success. Waller put his prisoners to work dragging the horse carcasses from the church, dismantling the scaffoldings inside, and burying their fallen comrades near the northern wall of the building. All of the captured men were then marched to Farnham tied together in pairs. Waller ordered his men to demolish the town's fortifications, and had survivors that did not re-enlist paraded through the streets of London to mark his victory. Lord Crawford's hat, cloak and gifted wine were all left behind in Alton. From then on, it was said that Lord Crawford, in fleeing, "left his sack at Alton". King Charles, upon hearing of Boles's death, called for a mourning scarf, lamenting at the loss of what he considered to be one of "the best Commanders in this Kingdome". In the following weeks, letters were sent from Crawford and Hopton to Waller: Sir, your servant, CrawfordCurtis (1896), pg. 49 Winton, 16 December. Ralf Hopton. Hopton was severely depressed by his defeat at Alton, actually more than was appropriate given its military import. On the Parliamentarian side, the morale boost enjoyed by Waller was significant, and on 15 December, the House of Commons of England ordered Sir Arthur Haslerig and Sir Gilbert Gerard to draft a letter to Sir William Waller commending him for his success.Curtis (1896), pg. 50 The Parliamentary victory at the Battle of Alton allowed Waller to advance south-east, and upon Arundel where he began a successful siege on the Royalists garrisoned there. Hopton was unable to break the siege with his few remaining foot soldiers, and the 1000 horse he received from Oxford were unhelpful. After the Siege of Arundel, both armies were forced to retire for the winter due to the harsh weather. Notes References Bibliography * * * * * * * * * External links * * * Category:1643 in England Alton 1643 Category:Military history of Hampshire Category:Conflicts in 1643 Category:Alton, Hampshire